


Just an ordinary day in Paris

by 3laxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya-centric, Attempt at Humor, Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Nino fainting that poor boy, reveal fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laxx/pseuds/3laxx
Summary: Alya-centric OneShot about a reveal that's a little... Sudden. Not just for the superheroes but also and foremost for their friends. Love-Square reveal and slight DJWifi





	Just an ordinary day in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little OneShot with a comic relief reveal :D

For Alya, it made little to no sense.

The day had started normally. Okay, maybe Marinette had been a bit more tense and maybe she had been late again but that was no surprise. Her best friend always was tense and always late, too.

Maybe it had been because Adrien had been late as well? Or maybe because he had come to school with a bandage around his head, sheepishly explaining he fell down the stairs?

Or was it because he had smiled at her?

Alya really didn’t know what had been the drop that was missing.

Adrien and Marinette had seemed normal to her, okay, a little tired, but all in all they had seemed okay. It had been a break where it had started.

Alya had pushed Marinette to talk to Adrien and she had fallen in his arms but, of course, Nino had to have a drink in his hand right at this moment and Marinette, clumsy as she was, had knocked it out of his hand, spilling it over her shirt.

Adrien, being a gentleman, had apologized even though he had literally done nothing but catch her, and had led her to a sink that was in one of the classrooms. They had vanished from Alya’s and Nino’s sight and they had hurriedly made bets about how they would come back.

Would Marinette finally relax and talk to him like a normal, healthy human being? Or would they come back with disheveled clothes and hair? Holding hands?

There were so many options they hadn’t even noticed their two best friends were already nearing. She had received a suspicious glare from the bluenette which she had smoothly countered with an innocent smirk. Only right after she had realized that pushing Marinette so the drink would spill over her shirt was the best thing she had ever done in her life. Because after that she had turned to Adrien again and had proceeded to discuss something they had talked about earlier. Apparently, it had been about games but Alya wasn’t sure because she hadn’t listened.

Instead, she had dragged Nino away a few steps to elaborate about this sudden change in behavior of her best friend. He had shrugged and smiled, telling her it was about time she was able to talk to him normally. Of course, she had been on his side on this one but she wasn’t quite sure how Marinette had been able to not fuck up a simple five-words-sentence in front of her long-time crush.

And it was _bugging_ her!

Even after the break they continued to talk about a few things, constantly changing the topic as if they wanted to talk as long as possible. But what really had stunned Alya was that both agreed on secretly exchanging little pieces of paper during the lesson. And she could’ve kissed Nino for requesting for Marinette to swap seats with him so that they could write with each other easier.

Nino had deliberately picked to sit next to Alya because this way, they could have an eye on their two best friends from the seats behind them. He really had received a kiss on the cheek from her right before the lesson started which had left him speechless and staring into the air for about five minutes.

But she couldn’t take care of him then because right at this moment Adrien and Marinette had silently exploded in laughter, forcing themselves and each other to be quiet. And Alya was pretty sure it would’ve been a reason to faint at the mere thought of pushing back Adrien on his nose because he leaned in looking flirty. But there she had done it, right before her best friends unbelieving eyes. In turn, Adrien had just grabbed her hand, pretending to plant a kiss to her knuckles and she had rolled her eyes.

Alya had gasped.

Her best friend had rolled her eyes at a kiss to the hand from her long-time crush, the blonde and handsome model with the last name Agreste that _was her freaking long-time crush!_

The brunette girl wasn’t able to take for real what she saw.

_Since when_ ghosted around in her head and she was desperate. Since when was Marinette so relaxed around him? And since when was he dorky and flirtatious towards her? Since when, _since when_?!

After the lesson, in lunchbreak, they hadn’t been able to break away their gazes from each other.

And Alya had not been able to wrap her mind around the sudden change in their friendship that had just been around two hours ago? How had that been possible? How had Marinette managed to completely change her entire being in the few minutes that they had been gone?!

Soon after, Alya’s mind exploded and broke her head in the process. And suddenly, she wished she hadn’t looked while it had happened.

They had been assigned to do a group project together in history and had decided to use half of their lunch break to work on it.

So, when they had arrived in the library, they had gone right to work on their presentation to get finished as soon as possible. Which they had actually managed to do before the lunch break had been over.

Alya and Nino had been satisfied and had looked over to Adrien and Marinette who had excessively talked during their tasks, slowing them down constantly until it had gotten on Nino’s nerves. He had asked them to quit their conversation for just five minutes which they, of course, hadn’t been able to do. Instead they had written little letters again and after exactly five minutes, on the second, they had started talking again to piss Nino off.

It had effectively worked and Alya had laughed at him all the while still being suspicious as to what had happened during cleaning Marinette’s shirt.

As soon as they had finished and looked over to their best friends, they had fist bumped and while their knuckles connected they both said “Pound it!” at the same time.

That’s when hell unleashed.

Both scrambled away from each other with a high-pitched scream and looked at each other, eyes widened.

“You are-…”

“ _How_ is that-…”

“Is it _really_ -…”

“My _lady_?!”

“ _Chaton_?!”

Alya had known Marinette was able to talk at high speed but seeing Adrien speaking this fast had been new. As well as the partly shocked and partly delighted expression on the bluenette’s face. The blonde had made a similar face only that he was way happier than her. She was practically terrified but after a minute of staring her expression softened, much to Adrien’s relief.

After another minute of staring, when Alya finally started processing what was going on here, her attempts at figuring out any sense in their behavior was instantly shattered by what happened next.

Adrien and Marinette took a step towards each other. The girl took another when Adrien broke into a run and their arms wrapped around each other.

“Princess.”

“Kitty cat.”

“Bugaboo… No! Buginette!”

She laughed and Adrien bend down to connect their lips. She gave a surprised yelp at first but then moaned and closed her eyes as Adrien had done before.

About three seconds into the kiss, Nino fainted. His head slammed on the edge of a chair and he was out cold on the floor. Alya wanted to follow his example but found herself too shocked to even make the attempt at moving.

Half a minute and they still hadn’t parted while Alya was still watching dumbstruck.

Her best friend who would’ve fallen unconscious at the mere thought to talk to the blonde boy _just this morning_ was furiously kissing _just that exact same boy_ right in the middle of the library while the brunette was watching. Marinette Dupain-Cheng who was crushing on him for an eternity already, was kissing Adrien Agreste without a care in the world?!

Alya cleared her throat and they finally parted, still embracing each other.

“Uh…”, she stammered before clearing her throat again, “Wait…”

The girl held up a hand and her friends across the table tilted their heads. She needed a few seconds before looking up again.

“What. The actual. _FUCK_?!”

Both flinched.

“No yelling in the library!”, the old librarian hissed around one bookshelf and sent her a deadly stare. But she didn’t care. She just took her friend’s hands and led them out of the library and onto the school ground. They passed Alix and Rose while Alya dragged them out, so the brunette girl took the opportunity.

“Hey Alix, Rose, uuh… Nino passed out in the library, could you take care of him?”

Their eyes widened but before they could respond or worse, _ask_ , Alya was past them and pulled Adrien and Marinette into the empty locker rooms. Well, almost empty, Alya had to scare out a few seventh graders, but a few seconds later, they were alone.

Adrien slightly hid behind Marinette because the bluenette was her best friend and he found her quite intimidating, especially because he had just kissed her baby.

Well, okay, Marinette was not her baby, but sometimes Alya just switched into mother hen mode and Marinette became her overprotected baby. So, Adrien was scared. Really.

The brunette turned around to her friends and breathed out.

Then breathed in again. Her palms were pressed together as if she was praying. Maybe she was.

“Oooooh boy. What was that?!”

She saw Adrien gulping and hiding further behind her best friend’s shoulder but Marinette bravely stood her ground and answered with only a slightly shaky voice.

“Well, we had a good day and I think Adrien was happy about it just as I was and then he-… No, y’know, actually… We just discovered we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

And that’s when Alya fainted. She barely saw Marinette bolting to catch her to spare her from the same fate as Nino and then her lights were out.

 

About twenty minutes later, Alya awoke lying on a bench in a classroom, swarmed by Adrien, Nino and Marinette.

“Are you okay?”, her best friend worriedly asked, helping her to sit up and giving her a bottle of water which Alya gratefully accepted. After gulping down a bit of the contents of the bottle she remembered what happened. Her eyes narrowed and Adrien and Marinette backed away.

“Uh, well, you look better, Adrien and I have to go… Bye!”

Her best friend ran away, Adrien following closely behind, and Alya was on her feet faster than fainting after Marinette had told her.

The rest of her day was playing hide and seek with superheroes.

Just an ordinary day in Paris.


End file.
